Outdoor Adventure
by HeEx
Summary: Brittany and OC goes on an outdoor adventure


Outdoor Adventure

"So where are you taking me?" Brittany asked.

Brittany and Caisa were cruising along in Caisa's car, radio blasting a recent hit, down a rural road about a half an hour outside of Lima. It was a warm early summer Friday and the sun was still high in the sky.

Caisa approached Brittany a few days ago saying she had a surprise planned. As much as Brittany loved surprises the myster intrigued her. She pleaded for her to tell but Caisa wouldn't budge. All she knew was Caisa said to be ready to go away for a night and to be dressed comfortably and warm.

The two girls were sitting in the car and Caisa still hasn't given away her secret.

Caisa smiled.

"Hm, I don't think I'm going to tell you."

Brittany pouted.

"Tiger! Please?"

Caisa only shook her head.

"Fine how about a hint?" Brittany begged.

"Alright fine. Hmm, it's a very secluded area and ... I think you're really going to enjoy it."

"Tiger that's the worst hint ever. Our entire state is secluded." Brittany grumbled crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Britt. Trust me, I know you are going to love this. I swear! And if you don't I promise I'll take you to see the ducks everyday next week and I won't complain." Caisa palced her hand on Brittany's thigh in attempt to console her.

Brittany raised her eyebrows and smiled. That was a high wager.

"Fine. And we have a Disney marathon."

"Ok, now you're pushing it." Caisa muttered.

The couple drove for a little while longer when Caisa made a turn down a narrow dirt road.

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Caisa you didn't kill anyone and now you're showing me the body? Because I thought we went over this, murder makes me mopey."

"What? No B! We're almost there, you'll see!" Caisa exclaimed.

Sure enough the dirt road ended and Caisa parked the car off to the side.

Caisa opened her door and got out, Brittany doing the same. She waved her arms in the air signaling their surroundings.

"We're here!"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where is here exactly?"

Caisa just smiled and took Brittany's hand leading her down a small dirth path that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. They traveled down a small bank brushing past shrubs and trees until they got to a clearing.

"Here." Caisa repeated gesturing to what was ahead to them. Brittany's eyes followed Santana's arm and gasped at the sight.

"Wow Tiger. This is really beautiful! When did you find this place?"

Ahead of them was a large lake, water sparkling and clear in the bright sunlight. Green hills rolled around the edges and small waves gently lapped at the edge. Trees stood strong and tall at the banks and a fish jumped in the water causing Brittany to squeal in delight.

"My dad took me here fishing when I was younger. I was so struck by this place I couldn't forget it. And that's not all." Caisa took Brittany's arm again and led her around the bend showing Brittany a small tent on a grassy spot. Caisa looked shyly down at her feet.

"I know it's not what we're used to or anything but I figured we could really be ourselves out here and no one will be around to bother us.

Brittany pulled Caisa by the waist to her by the waist and kissed her deeply.

"You really set this all up? For me?" Brittany murmured into her girlfriend's neck.

Caisa nodded.

"Mhm, anything for you B. Think of it as our little getaway."

Brittany liked the sound of that.

"Tiger..." She pulled her in for another kiss.

"You're the best. I love you."

Caisa's hand traveled south and began to play with Brittany's t-shirt hemline.

"What do you say about a swim?"

Clothes strewn along the shore, Brittany and Caisa swam out into the lake enjoying the cool water against their skin. About thirty feet out they stopped and began to swim lazily around each other.

"This is so nice. Why can't we have a lake like this in Lima?" Caisa wondered out loud. She submerged underwater and resurfaced. Brittany swam closer to her.

"Hm, if we had one closer we would have to share it. Look around! I haven't seen anyone yet."

Caisa draped her arms around Brittany's, admiring the water droplets running down from her loose blonde hair.

"You know you look incredibly sexy right now." Caisa said smirking.

Brittany smiled.

"Yeah? How sexy?" she asked playing Caisa's game.

"This sexy." Caisa pressed her lips onto Brittany's. Brittany responded and ran her fingers down the groove of Caisa's back causing Caisa to shiver at the touch. The kiss intesified and they pulled away for air.

"I'm thinking that I love the great outdoors." Brittany murmured.

"It's a nice change." Caisa agreed.

Suddenly she splashed Brittany and began to swim further out.

"Race you to the rock!"

Brittany huffed.

"No fair Tiger!"

She dove after her girlfriend laughing.

When they finally made their way back to the campsite Santana mentioned into the tent.

"I brought towels and extra clothes for us in case we decided to swim. I packed a bag of your stuff when you weren't looking." Caisa mentioned.

Brittany grinned.

"You are so sneaky."

By the time they were done changing and stepped out of the tent the sun was starting to set turning the water and hills a reddish gold hue. Brittany gaped at the landscape.

"Woah. Now that is something you don't see in Lima."

"I wish I had my camera. I don't remember the sunset being that pretty here." Caisa marveled.

"But I think I see something prettier."

Brittany laughed.

"Well aren't you just full of cutness today?"

Caisa shook her head laughing.

"We both know you love it. Follow me."

Caisa led them around the back of the tent stopping in front of a small makeshift fire ring.

"Wow Tiger. You really planned this out."

"Yeah it has to be perfect. Can you hand me that lighter in the bag?" Caisa asked pointing to a small bag leaning against the tent. She kneeled next to her ring and began arranging wood and tinder in the circle. Taking the lighter from she lit the fire blowing on it lightly to try and feed the small flame some oxygen. After a moment of burning it fizzled out.

"Damn it!" Caisa huffed. Brittany laughed and sat on her heels.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Caisa rolled her eyes.

"Please. I got this. Give me a few more minutes."

Two tries later and a small charcoal smudge across her face she sat up glaring at the smoking wood that mocked her.

"Damn! This is supposed to be romantic!"

"Tiger its already romantic just watching you try this hard for me." Brittany said smiling.

"Thanks Britt."

Santana paused for a second in thought.

"Hey Britt? Do you have hairspray with you?" Caisa sweetly asked.

Brittany gave her a strange look.

"Um, yeah, I have a travel size in my purse."

"Perfect." Caisa retrieved the small bottle and lined it up with the firewood and lighter.

"Tiger is this safe?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"I saw a YouTube video once. I'm practically trained." Caisa mused.

A few seconds and a large fire blast later the firewood caught and began burning steadily.

"Tiger you are one fiery Swedish girl. That's hot." Brittany said.

The girls found a smooth log and rolled it over to the fire and placed a blanket over it using it as a bench. The fire crackled and glowed, the light radiating off their faces. It was dark now and above their clearing stars began to shine through.

With an arm around Brittany's waist Caisa pointed up at the sky.

"Look how many there are!"

Brittany gazed up at the stars.

"Oh look! Orion's Belt! That's my favorite!"

Caisa found the constellation that Brittany was talking about.

"Why is that one your favorite?" Caisa asked.

"It's the easiest to find Half of it looks like like a giant kite. And kites are cool. They fly."

"Yeah B. I think its pretty badass. You can see the entire bow he's holding."

Caisa reached down into the bag.

"Almost forgot!"

She jiggled a bag of marshmallows in front of Brittany.

Her face lit up.

"Sweet!"

They twirled the marshmallows over the fire browning the edges and melting the insides.

Caisa plucked it off her stick, the gooeyness sticking to her fingers.

"I can't see how some people burn theirs on purpose. Makes it taste like crap." She said with a mouth full of marshmallow.

Brittany slid her own off the stick and popped it in her mouth enjoying the sweetness. She swallowed and faced Caisa.

"Thanks for this Tiger. This is really nice. We should do it more often." Brittany said softly.

Caisa leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah that would be nice. We should come up here every few weeks. This can be our personal spot."

"Who knew, Caisa, great outdoors woman." Brittany joked.

"Yeah right. There is a difference between hiking long trails for fun and stealing my girlfriend away to do this." she placed a kiss on Brittany's kiss.

"All this to get me alone?" Brittany said with a smile.

"You bet babe."

Brittany turned her head and met Caisa's soft lips with her own. She placed her marshmallow stick on the ground and kissed Caisa deeper. Her hands roamed along the brunette's hemline.

"Here get up for a second."

Brittany pulled the blanket off the log and laid it next to the fire. She pushed Caisa gently and straddled her, pecking kisses along her collarbone and up to her lips. Caisa moaned at the contact. She reached for Brittany's shirt and lifted it off. With the heat of heir kissing Brittany's body gleamed in the fire light.

"Britt you are so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now shush." She unbuttoned Caisa's shirt and kissed along her abs and back to her mouth. Caisa wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist pulling her down closer to her.

They laid together on the blanket each spent. Brittany nuzzled her face into Caisa's chest.

"Best camping trimp ever." she said sleepily.

Caisa murmured in agreement.

"Let's go to the tent."

She stood up but Brittany stayed in her spot.

"Stay. Let's sleep under the stars."

Caisa grabbed their pillows and a blanket and draped it over themselves. She snuggled up to Brittany and let out a sigh of content.

"I love you Britt."

Brittany smiled, eyes closed.

"I love you too Tiger."

They fell asleep near near the fire with smiles on their faces. Even though the fire was dying down they knew their love would burn forever.

The End


End file.
